rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenRG/Volume 2 Opening
Beware! This blog contains spoilers if you haven't seen the official YouTube video yet! RoosterTeeth have officially released the Volume 2 opening so I feel no compunction about sharing it. View it in HD here! Things Seen and their implications are back!]]1) There is a new set - an open-air amphitheatre. I'm wondering if that's where the tournament matches will be led in the Vytal Festival; 2) It's possible that we will learn more about Ozpin. There is another strange set like the interior of a clock that matches up in many ways with his symbol. I don't know if it's part of Beacon Academy but, if it is, it suggests that his symbol may come with the position of head-master and he controls some mysterious machine within the academy's structure (possibly its beacon tower); 3) We see the following new groups for the first time: * Sun's Team - Are they going on a Journe To The West? * Velvet's Team - Boy, they look an electic bunch too! Goggles girl along looks like she's holding up eccentricity for the entire school! * Junior, Melanie and Miltia for the first time outside of the Yellow Trailer. The fact that they are shown alongside Roman, Mercury and Emerald strongly suggest they are part of what I'm mentally calling 'Team EVIL' - Cinder's little parade of pawns. * A very unhappy Penny along with a large number of armed persons. If she is a robot, I'm thinking that's her creator, his assistants and his... er... security forces. I also suspect that she has no longer any desire to be part of the plans he has for her. 4) Pyrrha taking on CRDL single-handed; 5) Yang vs. Mercury, Weiss vs. Emerald, Blake vs. Roman rematch and... Ruby vs. Cinder. 6) Sun's team seen with RWBY and JNPR doing an airborne insert into the centre of Vale City. A hint of the climactic battle of Season 1 (Vol. 1/2)? If the encounters in (4) and (5) actually take place, I will be a happily sated fan-boy! Speculation There are lots of possibilities here. Here are a few; feel free to mention your own ideas in the comments. *The appearance of extra teams in the opening, plus the amphitheatre suggests to me that the Vytal Festival will have at least a small part to play in Volume 2. *The scene between Pyrrha and CRDL suggests to me that, as some have long predicted, Cardin and his thugs will choose a side and it will not be that of the angels. *Cinder is seen watching a large air fleet fly past. However, it is during what looks like a dream sequence. My feeling is that this may be her remembering the events that set her on the path to evil. *The fact that RWBY and EVIL are seen fighting in this manner suggests that there may be a series of one-on-one confrontations during the series to introduce the rest of Cinder's group. *That Sun's team are seen with RWBY and JNPR in the 'mass ground pound' scene makes me wonder if there may be multiple Team MNKY/Team RWBY ships by the end of the volume! *'NEW THOUGHT:' I'm wondering if there will be a corruption exposed in the heart of Remnant's society that will make Cinder's actions if not justified then at least comprehensible. The 'big lie' that the lyrics mention. Maybe that will be the reason why Jaune needs to comfort Pyrrha. All the things she believed in, all the things she thought she'd be fighting for have turned out to be ugly jokes. The chances that Team RWBY may find itself allies-of-convenicence with at least a faction of White Fang have just gone up slightly. Image Gallery Only got a 720fps version so sorry if the quality isn't excellent. s2open ozpin clock room.png|Ozpin in the Clock Room s2open JNPR.png|Team JNPR s2open Sun's Team.png|Sun Wukong and Team - Journeying to the West? s2open Velvet's Team.png|Velvet Scarlatina and her team-mates s2open Penny Jailers.png|Penny and those who keep her bound s2open Team EVIL.png|The Queen has gathered her pawns... s2open Evil Fleet.png|Cinder watches the end of the world; past or possible future? s2open Ruby vs Cinder.png|The fight that we've all been waiting for! Category:Blog posts